Destiny and Fate
by Just a person51
Summary: Not very good at summaries, so you will have to read to find out. Sorry. Bubbline
1. Chapter 1

Destiny and fate. Those two words have always stuck out to me in the oddest way. Those two things brought people together. Maybe you were destined to meet someone who was going to change your life, and through fate you two meet. What if that person was your other half that you just meet but you did not know, would you even be able to tell? Along the way someone messed up and by fate they were taken out of your life. Would destiny and fate bring you two back together? Or would you be forever alone, not knowing that, that person was your special person, the one, your true love. My name is Marceline and this is my story.

I guess it would all start one summer day. The sky was blue with a couple white clouds floating aimlessly around. I was sitting on an old wooden fence, whose white paint was nearly all chipped off. The air around me was warm and comforting. I watched my brother, Marshall, and his friend, Gumball, run around, every once in awhile they would tackle each other and laugh. I strummed my bass and hummed quietly to myself, not really wanted to be bothered. I was kind of not a very social person. Most people were scared of me. I sigh in thought, that's when I heard someone come up behind me. I turned and saw a girl all dressed in pink, she reminded me of my twin brother's friend, Gumball. "Hello my name is Bonnibel Bubblegum, would you like to play?" She asked nervously as she fidget with her dress. I glared at her but she remained where she was, not scared of my glare. I set down my bass and jumped off the fence. I faced her, she was about the same height of me. "My names Marceline." I said sticking my hand out to her, she took it smiling. I thought for a second then said, "I don't know any games for us to play, we could tackle each other if you want." She laughed at that then said, "Marceline, two girls tackling each other is just too distasteful. We could just sit here and talk if you want." She offered. I nodded and sat on the grass. She sat beside me. We talked all day, at first I was nervous because I had not really talked with any other kids, except Marshall. It was nice having someone to talk to, especially if that person was super nice like, Bonnibel.

Marshall and I came home later. I could not get the smile off of my face, I had finally made a friend and she was amazing. When we walked into our house we saw our father frantically packing boxes. "Dad, whats going on?" Marshall asks looking around in confusion. "We are leaving immediately, you both go pack up your stuff." My father answered. My heart dropped. I didn't want to leave, not when I just met Bonnibel. "Dad why do we have to leave?" I whined. He turned and looked at me, he then kneeled beside me. "There are some bad people after me, I don't want you to get hurt." I let a few tears fall down my face then I ran to my room. I fell onto my bed and cried. Just when I made my first friend, I had to leave. I would not even get to say bye to her. I looked around my room and stood up. I throw all my stuff into boxes. Maybe we would not be gone for that long.

The next morning I woke up. I went to look for my dad but he was gone, Marshall came walking into the kitchen with a note in his hand. "Dad left this for us." I looked at the note it read:

_Dear Marcy and Marshall, _

_I'm leaving you in the care of one of my best friends, his name is Simon. You two will move in with him and start at a new place. I'm sorry I put you two through this but it will get better from here. Try to keep safe and always stick together, we will see each other again._

_Love Dad._

I dropped the note and looked at Marshall, I could see he had been crying. He was after all leaving all of his friends, including Gumball, his best friend. I patted him on the back to try and comfort him. As I did there was a knock at the door, so we went and opened it. A man in his late thirties, with brown hair and circle glasses was there, "Hello kids my name is Simon and I'm your new guardian." I looked at him, his skin looked kind of bluish which was weird. After a little more talking and packing our stuff into his car we left. We drove right by Bonnibel's house, I knew it was her house because she was outside. She saw me and smiled really big and waved. I gave her a sad look and waved back, my heart was breaking. This is why I never should of made friends with anyone. Ii put my headphone in my ears and prepared myself for the long ride ahead. I looked over at Marshall to see him sleeping. I closed my eyes and tried to do the same.

We were woken up by Simon we had finally arrived to our new house in a city called Ooo. It was a decent sized city with some big buildings. We pulled up to a small pink house with a white porch. "Ok, guys welcome to your new home." we both sighed and start unpacking our stuff. Simon showed us to our rooms. Mine was painted red, which I did not mid because it was my favorite color. "I can't believe you did this to me dad." I said under my breath to myself, I felt tears flow down my face and I let them. I sat on my bed and realized that next week was Marshall and mine birthday, we would be turning ten. I looked out at my window, the sky did not look as blue as yesterday. Not the brilliant blue that reminded me of Bonnibel's eyes.

**So review this and if people actually like it I will continue. Also don't worry I will still work on my other story. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later...**

I sit on the green grass, afraid to go back inside. Simon has finally lost it. He keeps screaming for someone named Betty. Who is Betty? Marshall and I keep getting called Gunther. He throws things at us and sometimes runs around with this plastic crown shouting, "I am the Ice King, bow to me!" I sigh, it was not safe for Marshall and me anymore. We had to leave, and I knew exactly where we would go.

I had made a friend she was a couple years old and lived in a house with two other guys. Her name was Keila and the two guys names were Bongo and Guy. You probably could not imagine the look on there faces when Marshall and I showed up on their porch with all of our stuff, but nonetheless, they let us come in. I was given a fairly big room right next to Marshall's room. I start to unpack and something falls out. I pick it up. _Hambo_, I thought to myself as I gave the bear a squeeze. A tear fell from my fall and landed on the old wooden floors. I remembered the time Simon gave this to me.

"_Oh Marcy, you are burning up." Simon said to me as he took his cold hand away from my hot head. I felt my chest tighten up and that caused me to violently cough. I covered my mouth with my hand, Simon stood up and said, "I will be right back." He turned and walked away. I wiped the blood off from my hand, onto some nearby tissues. Simon could not know. A few minutes later he came back with some hot chicken noodle soup and a small pink teddy bear looking thing. "Here you go Marcy." _

I set Hambo on my bed then continue to unpack the rest of my stuff. Once everything was unpacked I took a deep breath and sat on my bed, with my bass axe on my lap. I started to strum quietly. Doing this simple motion always reminded me of my first friend, Bonnibel. I sigh and continue to strum.

(Many Miles by Sara Bareilles.)

There's too many things that I haven't done yet

Too many sunsets

I haven't seen

You can't waste the day wishing it'd slow down

You would've thought by now

I'd have learned something

I made up my mind when I was a young girl

I've been given this one world

I won't worry it away

But now and again I lose sight of the good life

I get stuck in a low light

But then Love comes in

How far do I have to go to get to you

Many the miles

Many the miles

How far do I have to go to get to you

Many the miles

But send me the miles and I'll be happy to follow you Love

I do what I can wherever I end up

To keep giving my good love

And spreading it around

Cause I've had my fair share of take care and goodbyes

I've learned how to cry

And I'm better for that

Sing how far do I have to go to get to you

Many the miles

Many the miles

How far do I have to go to get to you

Many the miles

Send me the miles and I'll be happy to

Follow you Love

Red letter day and I'm in a blue mood

Wishing that blue would just carry me away

I've been talking to God don't know

If it's helping or not

But surely something has got to got to got to give

Cause I can't keep waiting to live

How far do I have to go to get to you

Many the miles

Many the miles

How far do I have to go to get to you

Many the miles

But send me the miles and I'll be happy to yeah

How far do I have to go to get to you

Many the miles

Many the miles

How far do I have to go to get to you

Many the miles

Many the miles

Been talking to God don't know if it's helping or not

Many the miles

Many the miles

How far do I have to go to get to you

Many the miles

Many the miles

Oh send me the miles and I'll be happy to

Follow you Love

There's too many things I haven't done yet

Too many sunsets I haven't seen.

I finish and sigh, I had felt empty for so long. I heard a knock on my door and so I go and open it. "I did not know you could sing like that, that was amazing! Do you want to be in our band?" Keila asks excitedly. I smile at her and nod my head, "Sure why not." She jumps up and down then hugs me real hard. I hug her back. Maybe things would start to turn around for me, I think to myself. After Keila leaves my room, I start going through some old stuff of mine. I pause when I get to some ragged old overalls. I used to wear them all of the time. You could tell because they had dirt and blood stains all over them. I smile to myself as I fold them up. I set them in a box full of the rest of my old stuff. I then take the box and stick it far back into my closet. There were to many sad memories those old things brought out. I don't need those memories, because from here on out I'm starting fresh and forgetting everything about my childhood. Well except for Bonnibel, of course.

I head next door to find Guy and Marshall playing some video game and eating some chips. I look around Marshall's room and it looks about the same as mine. Maybe he was starting over too. Then I spotted a pink shirt. It looked like it belonged to a little kid. I laugh to myself when I realized that it had belonged to Gumball, he must of kept it all of this time. I felt bad for Marshall he really cared about Gumball. Maybe we would see them again some day.

**Ok so I know this chapter kind of sucks, but hey you should still review it. Anyways sorry for taking so long and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon! Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**5 years later...**

_Beep beep beep_

I hit my alarm clock, turning it off. I groan and turn back over in bed. I pull the black covers, from my bed, back over my head, in an attempt to fall back asleep. I would of succeeded if Marshall hadn't come in and taken the covers off. "It's time to get up. Bongo made some pancakes." He leaves my room and closes the door behind him. I slowly make my way out of bed and then downstairs. I see a plate of strawberry pancakes and my stomach growls telling me it is time to eat. I sit down and devour the pancakes. Once I am done I head back upstairs and go to my closet. I pick out some black skinny jeans, a gray and red stripes shirt, and some red converse. I take my clothes and head into my bathroom. I take a shower quickly, get dressed and then I brush my teeth. I wrestle to brush out my hair, in the end it wins and I just leave it messy and down. I grabbed my backpack and head out to the car where Marshall is already waiting.

On the way to school, Marshall and I listened to one of our demo CDs. Marshall and I joined in a band with Keila, Bongo, and Guy, our name was Marceline and the Scream Queen, odd name right? But it had been one of the best decisions of my life so far. I paused the CD at one point and said, "See right here we should go a little softer on the drums so we really can get the full effect of the song." He nodded in agreement, "Ok, we can try it at our next practice." I hit play and we listened to the rest of the song. While listening I noticed Marshall tapping his fingers silently on the steering wheel, I looked down his arm to his wrist I spotted some pink cloth tied around it. I smiled to myself, it was the same material from Gumball's shirt.

We parked our car in our usual spot and got out of the car. I took a deep breath of the cool air, today felt different, but a good different. I leaned down to grab my backpack out of the car and then slung it over my shoulders. I shut the down and then I straightened my shirt a little but not to much. I looked over at my twin who smirked back at me. We started to walk inside the school. We attended Ooo High school. Weird name, I know. It was an ok school. Not to big, but not to small, and the teachers weren't horrible. It was about our second week into our senior year.

I spotted a couple of our friends and made my way over, Marshall following behind me. I fist-bumped with this kid named Finn. He was a small, energetic sophomore. He always wore this weird looking bear hat and blue clothing. It was odd but who am I to judge, I always wore dark colors with a splash of red. Next to him was his brother, well adopted brother, Jake. He had brown shaggy hair, that almost looked like a dog would have. He always wore a yellowish- orange color and like Marshall and myself, he was also a senior. "Sup guys." I said to them and smiled. Finn answered back excitedly, "Nothing much, but did you hear that there are two new students here." We all laugh because he was talking really fast, Marshall says, "Whoa, slow down there, Finn." Before anything else can be said the bell rings and we all head to our classes. My first class was English and I had it with Jake. We walked down a couple hallways until we finally reached our class.

I quickly made my way to my spot, which was towards the back of the classroom, not that I minded. I sit down and pull out my headphones and plug them into my phone. I listen to another demo song and write down some notes, in my song notebook, of places we can change. I do this until the bell rings, and the teacher starts to lecture. I take out my headphone and put them around my neck. The teacher starts to write some stuff down on the board, but I have already started to zone out. I end up day dreaming the whole class about one day becoming famous and traveling the world. The only thing that wakes me up from my day dream is the bell.

Next I make my way to AP Calculus. I know, you are probably asking yourself how a dummy like me is in this smart class. The answer is, I have no idea either. I walk into the class and go sit at the back table. I start to take all the stuff I need out for this class. Just as the class is about to start a girl runs in. She goes and talks to the teacher. I look at the girl because she looks familiar. She is wearing some blue jeans that are pretty tight and show off her curves very nicely but there weren't skinny jeans, a pink shirt with a white breast pocket on the left side, some pink worn converse, and her hair was even dyed pink. The only girl I know that wears that much pink is-

She turns and looks at me, with her brilliant, big blue eyes...

_Bonnibel? _

**So there is chapter 3! Sorry it is a bit short, but I felt like that was a good place to end off at. So review this please, even if it is a negative review, I accept them all. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonnibel?_

My jaw hangs open, as I continue to look at her. Dang Bonnibel has grown up, I think to myself. She turns back to talk the teacher. Then teacher points out a seat across the table from me. So she walks over slowly, and I can't help but watch her. I feel this warm sensation in my stomach that I have never felt before. It was odd but I kind of liked it. She doesn't look over at me the whole time she walks over. She sits down and takes out all of her stuff for class. Once that is down she looks up towards the board, and gently tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. Maybe she did not recognize me, I had changed a lot since I saw her last. I turn my attention towards the teacher and try to make sense of what she is teaching, but I'm honestly lost. After a bit, the teacher passes out a worksheet to do. I look at it and I wonder to myself if it in a foreign language. I write my name then continue to stare at it. I can feel eyes looking at me, I look up to see those blue eyes looking at me. She looks as if she is trying to figure something out. I blush and quickly look back down at my paper. I don't know why I was acting so weird but I was. A few minutes later she stands up and turns in the paper. She comes back and sits down and looks at me once again. "Would you like some help?" she asks gently. I shake my head, "No, it's is cool, I need to figure it out on my own." Those were the only words I could come up with, she was making me really nervous. The bell rings and I gather my stuff up as quick as possible and head to my next class.

I think to myself as I walk, Bonnibel can't know who I am. I can't let her get so close again, I don't want her to get hurt. I sigh and look at the ground as I make my way to art. I go to the back of the class and sit down. A few minutes later Bonnibel and Lady come walking in. Lady was Jake's girlfriend. She was originally from North Korea, and she loved rainbows for some reason. For the most part she could only speak Korean, so her and Jake became close because he could speak it as well. When Bonnibel was walking with her it had surprised me a bit, who knew she would know Korean too. They laugh as the sit in a nearby table together. Bonnibel looks over at me and smiles. The weird feeling in my stomach comes back and my face felt hot. I looked away from her down at one of my drawings, I had been working on. It was the old white fence, where I had meet Bonnibel. My bass was leaned against one of the poles in the picture. I started to work on it as class started.

Lunch was next. I found Marshall in the middle of the cafeteria waiting for me, he didn't look happy. I made my way over to him and sat beside him on the table. "Gumball is here." Is the first thing he said to me. "I know, why aren't you happy?" I ask a little surprised. He looks up at me with his crimson red eyes, that were exactly like mine, "Come on Marcy you know that they could get hurt if we let them get close again, I can't go through that again." I nodded my head because I understood what he was going through. We both never know when we might have to leave, we were dangerous and attracted a lot of dangerous people. He looks around the room and sees Gumball, he looked confused. Then Gumball looks right at Marshall and his face lights up. He starts making his way over here. Marshall starts to grab his bag, he was trying to leave. I grab the bag from him and say, "You can't keep doing this to yourself, I know how you feel about him. We won't leave again, I promise that much, we can protect them for anyone that comes here." I look into his eyes and add on, "We will fight for him." I look at his face as it relaxes from the pained expression he was wearing a minute ago. "Marshall!" I hear Gumball say excitedly as he hugs Marshall. "I- what are you doing here?" Marshall asks as he hugs Gumball back. They pull apart and they sit at the table, "My fathers company was moved here so we came here. I never expected to see you again." He then punches Marshall, "That is for not even saying goodbye to me, you butt." They laugh and I can see that Marshall is truly happy. I grab my bag and leave them so they can catch up. I head outside and sit under a big tree. I put my headphones in and close my eyes.

"_Marshall! Where is Simon?" I ask Marshall while we hide, under a table, in fear. "I don't know." He replies. I hear footsteps getting closer and closer. I clutch onto Hambo tighter. We were going to die, I thought to myself. Simon lied to us, e said he was always going to be there for us, but he left us. Just like our father. The door opens slowly and I hear the creaks of the floor under boots. I smell smoke and alcohol. "Kids, come out." A man says in a husky voice. The voice sends shivers down my back. The man bends down to look under the table we were hiding under. His red eyes staring at our green ones. _

I open my eyes back up as I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look up to see Marshall. I take out my headphones and ask, "What?" He smiles and sits beside me, "You know Bonnibel was in there looking for you. She did not recognize you I guess, this morning. It was probably because you don't look like a boy anymore." He laughs at the last part and I punch his arm while I join in on his laughter. "I don't know if I am ready to face her yet, honestly." I say scratching the back of my neck, I continue when he gives me a confused look, "I just don't know if I am ready to let people get close, you know? I don't want to get hurt like I have before." He gives me an understanding smile and then says, "Well if she is anything like Gumball, then she won't hurt you, trust me on this." He stands up and helps me up. "Ok." I say then grab my backpack and put it on my shoulders. We start to walk back inside.

I get nervous as we approach the table, Bonnibel looks up when she sees me. Her blue eyes looking into my red ones. I try to swallow the lump in my throat, but am unsuccessful. Bonnibel slowly makes her way over to me. "Hey." She says shyly to me. I scratch the back of my neck nervously, "Hey long time no see, Bonnibel." She blushes while I say that then she punches me lightly in the stomach. She laughs and steps into me to hug me. I was a little shocked at first but then hug her back. She smelled like strawberry bubblegum. She whispered to me, "I've missed you." I smile and hug her tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

After living a few years with the band Marshall and I decided to get our own place, so we did. It wasn't a huge place, but it was big nonetheless. It was a cozy home at least. Marshall and I occasionally threw parties there, and tonight happened to be one of those nights. Bonnibel and Gumball would be there along with our other friends. The band would be playing a couple of songs and I was excited. Right now we were setting up a stage in our backyard. We hung up lights all around so it would not be super dark. There was food and drinks everywhere. The party was ready to start.

"Marceline, get your butt down here, people are starting to arrive." I heard Marshall yell to me as I practiced some on my bass axe. I ignored him, naturally, and finished practicing. I would be down when I finished. I hum quietly along with my bass. I smiled as I looked down and saw this red bracelet Bonni gave to me. I stopped playing and slide it on my wrist, I don't know why she had got it for me, but I still loved it. I looked at the time and decided it would be best if I got ready. I went into my closet and picked out some clothes. A tight white v-neck, some black skinny jeans, my lucky red converse, and a red beanie. I quickly put the clothes on and grabbed my bass, then ran downstairs and outside.

Bonni was helping Marshall set up all the sound stuff. I smiled when I saw her and felt that warm feeling again in my stomach. I looked at Bonni she was wearing some blue skinny jeans, some pink converse, and a pink sweatshirt. "Hey Marcy." I hear someone say. I turn and spot Gumball walking towards me. "Oh hey sup, Gumball." He smiles a sweet smile. "Just looking forward to this concert. I think its awesome that you guys are in a band. Sometimes I wished I had musical talents." I smile back at him, "Well I am sure that if you asked Marshall could teach you how to play guitar." His smile widens. "I might have to do just that." He looks over at Marshall, and you could tell from that look that Marshall meant a lot to him. I can't help but laugh which brings a confused look on his face, "I can tell from the way you look at Marshall that you really care for him." His face gets really red. "Well..um yeah.. He is my best friend." I raise an eyebrow to him then say, "Yeah but you want more. Listen I won't tell, but I swear to god if you hurt him, I will rip your body apart and feed it to a pack of wolves." I say seriously, but then smile and walk up to the stage.

"And there you go, it should be all set." Bonni says to Marshall. "Thanks a lot Bonnibel." Marshall says then hops off the stage and makes his way to Gumball whose face still looks red from our previous conversation. I come up behind Bonni and put my hands around her eyes. "Guess who?" I say. She giggles, "Marceline." I let her go and she turns around. "Wow you, um you look really good." Bonni says to me her face getting redder. I laugh, "You don't look so bad yourself, Bonbon." I set my bass down and walk with her to get some punch. "I'm excited to hear you play, I haven't heard you in a really long time." I look at her with a confused look, "You have heard me play before?" I ask. Her face goes red again, "Well I use to watch you play when we were little. I always hide because I didn't want you to get mad at me or something. Then one day I finally found the courage to go talk to you. I had forgotten to ask if you would play for me, because I was nervous, then that night I remembered and was going to ask you the next day, but you had left." She was kind of sad at the end of her story. I pull her in for a hug and say, "I'm sorry, we left." she hugs me back.

"Introducing Marceline and the Scream Queens!" Jake announces us over the microphone as we walk out onto stage. Everyone claps and yells for us. I smile at Marshall, he has his axe guitar strapped around him. I step up to the microphone and yell, "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" the crowd goes wild and we start playing. After about seven songs we are exhausted, "Ok one more song for tonight." I say. I turn back to my band and tell them the song. Marshall starts playing and the rest of us follow, it was a softer song.

(The song is called Please Come Home to Me. Marshall is **bold** and Marceline is _italics_)

I take a deep breath and can't believe we are actually playing this song. We had wrote it a little while back, it was a kind of song that was close to our hearts.

_I'm not sure why I can't sleep _

_All I know right now, is you're the thing I need._

My eyes meet Bonni's as I sing this. My stomach feels that warm sensation again and I realize its because of her.

_I send this prayer up to the same stars you see_

_Baby please, come home to me_

I step back a little and close my eyes as I get lost in the song. I hear Marshall's low, smooth voice.

**We spend too much time apart**

**There aren't words to say whats happening in my heart**

**I live with blinders on, you're the only thing I see**

**Baby please, come home to me**

_I'm sure that it's hard for you_

_Though I won't make believe_

_We both get by and I'm hoping that someday soon_

_We will figure out a way to spend some time and not say goodbye_

**Nothing moves me anymore**

**I wait impatiently for footsteps by the door**

**Above all other things, you're what I believe**

**So baby, please come home to me**

_Baby please, come home to me_

**Baby please, come home to me**

_**Baby please, come home to me. **_

I look over to see Marshall, and he is looking over at me. I can see that he has a few tears on his face, but most people would just think its sweat. The crowd is cheering really loud, so we bow and then jump off the stage. I go grab a water from inside. When I close the door, to the fridge, I see Bonni standing there smiling at me. "I never knew you could sing like that." She says to me. She makes her way over to where I am standing. "Yeah, I guess I can sing like that.."I say smiling. She looks back outside then back at me, "You want to get out of here for awhile?" She asks me. I am a little surprised but say yes. We both hop in my car and drive to a park. We lay on a small hill and look up at the stars. "Do you ever think that maybe that person you are meant for, is looking up at the same stars that you are?" Bonni asks me. I look up at the stars as well and say, "I hope they are." I then look over at her. The moon light hit off her skin perfectly, she was so beautiful. I figured out what that warm sensation was. It was love.

**Review this please :) thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys. So I think I will be updating more often, I don't know maybe. Anyways if you have any ideas for this story, hey just message me. Oh and don't forget to review. Ok onto the story.**

**Bonni's P.O.V.**

My classical music was playing softly as I looked at a few equations on the paper in front of me. Honestly, I should already be done with this homework but my mind kept on wondering. Mostly to thinks that have to do with Marceline. She was quickly becoming my best friend. Lately she has been acting differently, like she was sneaking around.

**Maybe she was secretly seeing someone? **

_No she would tell the group if she was._

I look down at my paper to see her name written is my hand writing. There were little hearts around her name. I quickly erase my paper, as I felt my face warm up. Ok so maybe I liked Marceline a little bit, and maybe that liking her a little bit has turned into a full blown crush. I sigh. I was never going to get this work done. I get up and pace back and forth, just thinking. I decide to go get something to eat maybe that would help. As I walk downstairs I hear a two vocies. Marshall and Gumball.

"No dude I seriously mean it, you really are a natural." Marshall says to my brother. He starts to get really red because of this. I think he was almost crushing on Marshall more then I was with Marceline. "Oh sup Bonni." Marshall says to me as he sees me walking down my stairs. "Hi." I say still kind of in thinking mode. "Whoa what's up with her?" Marshall whispers to Gumball. Gumball shrugs, "She has something on her mind I guess." They go back to playing guitar together. I wish Marceline was here. Just as I think that I hear the doorbell ring. I make my way to the door and open to see Marceline. "Hey Bon." She says. I stop and look at her. She was wearing some blue skinny jeans, a gray tank top that is covered by a red jacket, red converse, and a red scarf. Her long black hair was down and seemed to wave in the air as if there was wind, but there was no wind. I look up into her red crimson eyes. "Hi Marceline." I say, "Come in." I open the door and she walks in smirking as she passes by me.

We sit up in my room, Marceline was on my queen sized bed and I was sitting by my computer. I smile at her as she looks around my room. I watch her red eyes. "Hey Marcy, I swear your eyes were green, before I mean when we were younger." She looks over at me and shrugs, "Hmm maybe they were." I laugh, "Marceline your eyes can't change colors. And to a such an unusual eye color like red." She just shrugs and looks away from me. Ahh this girl could be so frustrating! I stand up and go lay beside her on my bed. "What has been up with you lately?" I ask her. I feel her look at me, "Whatever do you mean, dear Bonnibel?" I try not to look over at her, so I close my eyes. "You have been like sneaking around, and you just aren't acting like yourself. I don't like it very much." She laughs, "I am sorry Bonbon. I'll try to be better." She gets up and walks around my room. "Hey lets go too my house." She says suddenly. I open my eyes and look at her. "Um ok..." I say confused. "Sweet lets go." She says as she walks over and grabs my hand. I blush at this and she drags me to her car.

We pull into the driveway of her house, all of the lights were off. I think, its probably just because no one was home. But then again, leaving my house I didn't see Marshall or Gumball, I would of thought they would of come here. "Hey Bonni, snap out of it." I hear Marceline say snapping her finger in front of my face. My face heats up and I look over at her, she smirks and gets out of the car. I do the same. We walk up the porch to the door, and she opens it. Out of nowhere all my friends jump out and yell "Surprise!" I see a banner hanging up that reads 'Happy Birthday Bonni.' I look over at Marceline who has the biggest smile on her face, so this is why she was sneaking around. I had totally forgotten that it was even my birthday. Marceline takes my hand again and leads me inside. "Wow thank you all. I really appreciate it." I say to all of my friends. Finn speaks up, "Don't thank us, it was all Marcy's idea." I look over at Marceline who now has a light blush running across her face. I can't help but step in and hug her. She sighs happily and hugs me back.

It was around ten at night when most of the guests left Marceline's house. I feel a tap on my shoulder when I am thanking Finn for coming, I turn and see Marceline standing there. "I still haven't given you your present." She says to me. I smile and say, "Marcy you didn't have to give me a gift you did all of this for me." I gesture to the party. She laughs and hands me a box, "Well it isn't much because I was so busy planning this party, but I hope you like it." I open the box and find this black band t-shirt. As I pick it up a piece of paper falls out. I pick it up. It was a beautiful drawing of the white wooden fence where we meet, on the top of the picture written in amazing cursive hand writing it says 'Somewhere Only We Know.' I look back up at Marceline about to start crying, she gives me this genuine smile. "Thank you, this it's amazing." I hug her again. "Bon you are getting my shirt all wet." She jokes. I realize then that I am crying. "Oh shut up, you butt." I say laughing a little but not letting her go. She doesn't let me go either.


	7. Chapter 7

I sit in a darkish room, the smell of coffee invaded my nose, as I played my bass softly. I could hear people chatting away with a person, reading, or just doing some work. No one really listened to me as I played some songs, I was the background music. I didn't mind really, it gave a chance to work on some softer music, that my band played occasionally, plus the pay wasn't that bad. Just as I started to play a song, I heard the door open and close, then I saw a flash of pink hair. Bonni. I wonder what she was doing here. She saw me and gave me a small smile, then she ordered coffee and sat. She sipped on her coffee as she watched me play. I blushed a little as I was getting so much attention from this pink haired goddess. I fumbled some of the chords but quickly recovered. After I finish the song I set my bass down and pick up one of my artistic guitars, I start to play then sing.

_She has no problem with secrets _

_She knows how to keep them_

_She never felt the need to let them show_

_And I've had no trouble with speaking_

_Or trusting my instincts_

_That maybe this is one that I should know _

_But as I'm waiting there_

_The devil on my shoulder stares_

_Laughing that the one thing I can't get_

_Is what I need_

I look up from my guitar as I continue singing, Bonni is staring at me. She looks as though she is zoning out a little bit, but she also looks like she is enjoying my singing, or at least I hope she is. I give her a small smile then continue singing.

_She, she is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive_

_And I couldn't speak_

_And I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine._

I finish the song and look at the time. It was time for me to go, so I packed up my stuff and headed over to where Bonni was. She gives me a smile as she gestures for me to join her. "Hey Bonni, why are you here?" I ask as I smile at her and sit down. "Well I went to your house, because believe it or not I wanted to hang out but Marshall said you would be here, so I came here." She says as she looks over at me, with her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh well cool, so what did you want to do?" I ask as we stand up and make our way to the door. I look at her dangling hand desperately wanting to hold it. "Um we could just go to your house and watch a movie or something." I quickly look down at my phone to look at the date. "Actually its movie night at Finn's house. We should go there." She looks over at me and smiles, "Ok. I'll drive you there, we can come back later for your car." I nod my head and follow her to her car. I stick my things in the backseat then slide into the passenger side seat.

Once we get to Finn's house we both get out and head to the front door. I knock a bunch, until he answers. "Sup guys, come on in." He opens the door more for us. We were the last ones there. Even Marshall and Gumball were there, sitting pretty close to each other on the couch. I gave my twin a quick smirk, before I go sit beside Bonni. As I sat down she moved a little closer, not that I minded. I blushed a little from this. The movie we were watching was a horror movie, my favorite. By the middle of the movie I could tell that there were not Bonni's favorite. She grabbed onto my hand and held it tight, while she put her head into my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh.

The movie ends but it is still pretty early. "We should play a game." Marshall suggests. "Like what?" Bonni asks, her hand still being held by mine. Gumball speaks up, "Truth or Dare." We all laugh and agree on doing it. We get into a circle. "I'll go first." Jake says putting his arm around Lady's waist. I was a little jealous of that, I wanted that with Bonni. As I look over at Bonni I see how close Finn is to her, you could tell he was crushing on her hard, but then again who wouldn't. I tried to ignore it because it made me a little mad. I sigh and look around the room, everyone was looking at me. "Huh? What?" I ask as I was clearly not paying attention. They all laugh. "Truth or dare?" Jake asks. I smile and say, "Hmm dare I guess." Jake pondered what he was going to ask. He opened his mouth then shut it again, then opened it and said, "Kiss Bonnibel straight on the lips." All my friends laughed as I felt my face heat up. But a dare was a dare, plus this dare I kind of wanted to do anyways. So I turned to her and took her face in my hands. I gave her a little wink before I leaned in and kissed her.

My head was spinning as I looked up at the ceiling. _What the fuck happened?_ I think to myself. "Hey she is waking up guys." I sit up slowly and look over at my friends. Bonni slowly approached me and put her hand on my face, "You feeling ok?"She asks softly. "Yeah, what happened anyways, Bonbon?" I ask her. She laughs softly then looks at me, "Well you were going to kiss me, because of the dare, then um Finn kind of punched you, really hard. You pasted out." I look around for Finn but he isn't there. I turn back to Bonni and smirk, "Did I kiss you at least?" She blushes and shakes her head no. I lean over and peck her gently on her lips. When I pull away her face is a bright red.

The car ride back to my car was filled with a few conversations between me and Bonni. "I can't believe Finn punched me, all because he didn't want his princess getting kissed by me." Bonni looks over at me and punches me. "First of all I am NOT his princess. And second, don't call me princess." She was actually a little angry. I couldn't help but laugh. "Well ok Bonnibel." She blushes and continues driving. "So why did you kiss me Marcy?" Bonni asks all of a sudden. I felt my face get hot, "Well it was a dare and I don't back down from dares, Bonni." She looks a little when I say that, but doesn't say anything else. The rest of the ride to my car is pretty quiet.

I get out of Bonni's car and walk to mine. Bonni walks with me. "Thanks for coming to watch me play tonight." Bonni smiles a little, "Yeah no problem, I love hearing you sing." I smile as she says that. She gives me a hug and says goodnight, as she walks away, I say to her, "I would of done it even if it wasn't a dare." She turns around a bit and looks back. Ii just get to my car and drive away.

**Ok so here is another chapter. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

I took a deep breath of the cool autumn air. I walked down the sidewalk, kicking a little rock. I was going to speak with Finn, he wanted to apologize. I wasn't really mad at him, I probably would of done the same thing to him, if he tried to kiss Bonni. So it was understandable, but I didn't want this to ruin our friendship. I was debating on whether or not I should tell him how I feel towards Bonni. The only problem is that I don't think he could keep that kind of a secret. I open the door to a place called the Tree House. It was a small little place in downtown Ooo. It had all kinds of foods from sandwiches to burritos to amazing apple pies. I smile once I see Finn and I make my way towards him. "Hello Finn." I say as I sit down across from him. "Hey Marcy." He says to me smiling. Before we start talking we each order a slice of apple pie. "Ok little dude, what's been up lately with you?" I ask taking a bite of apple pie. He blushes a little and replies, "I think I have a crush on Bonnibel." I almost choke on my pie. I had already known he had a crush, but just for him to admit it was surprising. I give him a little smile and say, "Yeah, I figured that out when you punched me." He blushed more, "I'm really sorry Marceline! I didn't mean to, I swear!" I laugh a little, "It's cool, I know how you feel." He looks at me confused, "Really?" It was my turn to blush, I take another bite of pie then say, "Yeah, I kind of have a crush on Bonnibel too." He spits out the bite of pie he just took everywhere. Everyone in the place looks over at us, causing Finn's face to turn a bright red. He cleans up his face and says, "I did not see that coming."

Finn and I walk back to my house together just talking. He doesn't hate me for liking Bonnibel, so that's a plus. I told him how Bonnibel and I met when we were younger and how I had to leave her. The thing about Finn was, he was a great listener and really tries to understand how you feel. That's one of the things I liked about him. We also talk about Marshall and Gumball. "Are they a couple yet?" Finn asks walking with his hands in his jean pockets. I laugh a little, "I actually have no idea. But I do know that they are crazy about each other." Finn laughs along with me. He then looks over at me and says, "Yeah, they seem crazy about each other." We continue to walk to my house. Finn tells me about some of his adventures that he and Jake go on and I listen, occasionally laughing.

We finally get to my house and I open the door and let Finn in. Gumball is sitting on the couch holding a guitar looking really confused. "Where is Marshall?" I ask him. He looks up and sees me, "Oh I think he went out back. I don't really know why." I look away from the blue eyes that remind me so much of his sisters and walk to the backyard. Finn follows behind me. Marshall is picking some roses, that have been growing back there. "What are you doing?" I ask him laughing. He looks up at me, his face turning red, "Um nothing." I laugh as I walk down to him. "Are those for Gumball?" Finn asks. Marshall sighs and says, "Yes. I was going to ask him out but you two just ruined it." I look at him and say, "We will leave if you want us too." His face brightens up. "Could you please." I nod then go back inside. Finn and I walk out of my house. I look over at him, "Well where too?" He thinks a little and says, "Would it be weird if we went over to Bonnibel's house?" I smile and reply, "I won't make it weird, if you don't." He smiles and sticks out his hand, "Deal."

So we walk over to Bonni's house. I knock on the door and Pep, her guardian opens the door. "I assume you two are here for Bonnibel." He says. I nod and Finn says, "You assumed right." Pep smiles at the both of us and lets us in. We walk up to Bonni bedroom. Finn knocks on her door and waits for her to answer. "Oh hello Finn." She says. Then she spots me, "And hi Marcy." She smiles and lets us into her pink room. "What brings you two here?" She asks sitting on her bed. Finn sits beside her so I just go for the chair by her computer. "Well we were at my house for a little but Marshall asked us to leave so he could ask Gumball out." I say looking at Bonni then at Finn. Bonni smiles and says, "Oh finally. It took them long enough." Finn smiles as she says that. "Seriously, everyone knows that they are in love." Finn says and looks at Bonni when he says love. Bonni doesn't notice though because she is looking over at me. Everything just kind of got awkward. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming over here. I look back at Bonni and give her a little smile, which she returns. "Yeah anyways let's get out of here and go do something." I offer to try and not make it so awkward. "Good idea." Finn says.

We decide to go to a nearby lake and skip rocks, the problem was that Bonni couldn't skip a rock to save herself. So I tried to show her. That made things more awkward. I could practically feel Finn's glare as I positioned myself behind Bonni and grabbed her hands. She laughed as I showed her. After a couple times I let her go. Finn was not to happy, but I couldn't help it. I felt bad because I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I was in love with Bonni. I went off a little from them and skipped a couple rocks. I wanted to give Finn some space, but Bonnibel followed me. "Hey what's going on?" She asks looking a little confused. I sit down on a log and motion for her to sit down beside me. "Look Finn and I talked earlier today, but I don't think everything is fixed just yet." I say sighing. She nods a little then Finn comes over and joins us. He sits really close to Bonni's left leg. I looked away. "Hey Bonni can we talk in private?" Finn asks. I look over and Bonni stands up looking more confused. "Sure Finn." They both walk away leaving me alone. My chest starts to hurt the further she walks away from me. What if she likes him back?

**Well there is another chapter up. Hope you guys like it. Review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this chapter is going to have multiple P. so be ready. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Marshall's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and walked back into my house holding a dozen roses. I smile as I see Gumball struggling to play one of my guitars. "You doing ok in here?" I ask holding the roses behind my back. "No. I suck, I can't play this guitar." He says sounding really disappointed in himself. "Hey you don't suck, trust me learning how to play an instrument is a hard thing to do. You are doing better then I ever did. I think I broke at least three guitars before I learned how to play." I see him smile at this. I loved seeing him smile, I loved even more when I was the reason he smiled. "Thanks Marshall. Hey what's behind your back?" He asks curiously. I show him the roses and say, "Here these are for you." I hand him the roses and see his smile widen. "Wow thank you." I sit down beside him. "Yeah I remember from when we were little how much you liked roses." I say getting a little nervous. He looks over at me with his blue eyes that were starting to get a little watery. "Hey don't cry." I say smiling at him. He laughs a little and says, "Sorry it's just, I can't believe you would remember that, and actually get me roses. It's just so sweet." I wipe away a tear that is sliding down his face. "Of course I would remember that. I love you Gumball."

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I look straight into Bonnibel's eyes and take her by the hands. This surprised her a bit. "Bonnibel Bubblegum, I like you. More then just a friend." I say boldly. The smile on her face slowly disappears and I feel my heart slowly sink. "Look Finn, I think you are a great guy, but I only like you as a friend. I'm so sorry." She says looking at me giving me a weak smile. "No um.. It's ok. I understand." I say feeling useless. I let go of her hands and start walking. "Finn? Where are you going?" She asks her voice full of concern. I stop and turn around to look at her. "I'm going home." I say then quickly turn around. I didn't want her to see me cry.

It started to get dark outside as I made my way home. As I open the door I hear Jake singing while cooking. I slipped my shoes off of my feet and wiped my face off. I climb up the stairs and say, "Hey Jake I'm home." He turns and looks at me. "Whoa hey dude you doing ok?" I shake my head and start to cry again, "Bubblegum doesn't love me back." I say then fall to the floor. It all hurt to much for me to handle.

**Marceline's** **P.O.V.**

I hum quietly to myself as I look up at the stars. I feel Bonni sit back down beside me so I sit up and look at her. She didn't look to happy. "Hey what's wrong Bonni?" I ask her as I move closer to her. She leans in and hugs me. "Finn basically told me that he loved me and I told him I didn't feel the same way. I just feel like a really big jerk right now." I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tighter. She started to cry into my shirt. I softly stroked her hair and say, "Hey it's all going to be alright." I set my head on top of hers and just hold her. I can't even imagine how Finn was feeling about all of this. I felt sorry for him. After a little while Bonni pulls away from me and looks at me. Her eyes are swollen from crying, and her hair is all messy, but she still looked so beautiful. I wiped away another tear from her face and gave her a little smile. She gave me a weak smile back and asked, "Can I stay over at your house tonight?" I smile and nod at her, "Of course you can." She then goes and lays her head on my shoulder and looks up at the stars. I do the same.

**Bonnibel's P.O.V.**

Was it bad that after everything I did, I still felt happy? I know I just broke Finn's heart but I really didn't feel the same about him. I sigh and feel Marceline rub my hand with her thumb. We were walking to her house and she insisted that I hold her hand because it was dark out and she didn't want anything bad to happen to me. I didn't argue with her, because I wanted to hold her hand too. Marcy hummed quietly as we walked. She walked close to me and somehow that made me feel really safe, like nothing bad could happen to me. That's actually how I always felt when I was around her. "How do you think Finn is doing?" I ask her still feeling a little bad. It's not that I didn't love him, he was just more of a little brother to me if anything. "I don't know, probably not to great." She answers looking down at me. I sigh and say, "Can we just sit for a little bit, I'm kind of tired of walking." She nods and leads us over to a bench. We sit down. I lay me head on her shoulder and try not to cry. I'm not very successful. I feel Marceline hug me. She also starts to softly sing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love. _

I relax a little bit in her arms. My crying slowly comes to an end as I listen to her smooth voice sing. I stay in her arms in hopes that she will continue to sing, which she does.

_When the evening shadows and stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

I slowly fall asleep in her arms, not even realizing how tired I was from all of the days events.

**Well there you go another chapter is up. Reviews are accepted. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What is up? I figured because I'm being so nice today, why not have a double update. So I did, you are welcome.**

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

I heard him, he said that he loved me. I held the freshly picked roses in my hands gently so I don't prick myself, but when he says that I jab my thumb into one of the thorns. "Ouch." I yelp. His face goes red and he sees blood. "Oh crap are you ok?" he asks me as he gets up and gets some stuff to clean up the blood. "Um yeah I am fine." I say still kind of in shock. He was the only person, besides my family, that I loved. I was so in love with him, it was almost embarrassing. He sits back down next to me and holds a cloth to my thumb. While he does this I can't help but stare at him. His hair was down to his ears, but I liked it that way. His eyes almost glowed red, I swear they used to be green, but they were beautiful nonetheless. He looks up and sees me staring. He gives me a small smile and then that's when I remembered that I never told him that I loved him back. "Marshall I-." I was cut off by Marceline carrying in my sister. I stand up really quick and ask kind of panicked, "Is she ok?!" Marceline just laughs and gives her brother an apologetic look. "Oh she is fine. Just sleeping, she has had a long day. I'll just take her upstairs, so you two can get back to whatever you were doing." She smirks at me and winks at her brother. I blush.

I go and sit back down beside Marshall. I take a deep breath then look into Marshall's eyes and finally say, "I love you too." He smiles and leans into me. He gently presses his lips against mine. I slowly close my eyes, and put my arms around his neck. While I kissed him I felt something, like a spark. I smile and feel him pull me in closer to him, I let him.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

Well that was awkward, I think to myself as I gently lay Bonni in my bed. I just walked in on Gumball and Marshall confessing their feelings to each other. I couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy, towards them. I wanted what they had with Bonnibel. I sit in my computer chair and look over at her. She seemed so peaceful as she slept. I sigh and turn back towards my computer. I stick headphones on and start to work on some music for the band. After a couple hours, I feel some fingers lightly touch my arm. I turn and see Bonni standing beside me. I take my headphones off and ask, "Hey, how are you doing?" She smiles a little at me then says, "I'm doing ok. Can you um.. Can you come lay with me? I always feel safer beside you." I feel my face heat up and I nod. "Ok." I turn my computer off and come lay beside Bonni. She immediately puts her arms around me and falls back to sleep. I smile and move closer to her as I rest one arm on her. I fall asleep with her.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I watched Finn cry his out yet again. "Finn she was to old for you anyways." I say trying to comfort him. It doesn't seem to help. He needed to move on, Bonni was not into him. She was way into Marceline and everyone could tell, except for Finn. He was laying on the wood floor of our house, holding what looked like a pink shirt of hers. The sight broke my heart, I had to do something. I went into another room and called Marshall. "Hello?" he answers the phone. "Marshall hey can you come over. Finn is not doing to great, he told Bonni that he was in love with her and she didn't return his feelings." I explain. Marshall is quiet for a minute then says, "Um yeah I guess I will try to come, I was kind of in the middle of something." You could tell he was blushing. I laugh, "Was it something to do with Gumball?" You could hear Gumball in the back laughing a little, "Yeah, but we will be there in a couple minutes." He says then hangs up.

After a couple minutes I hear a knock on the door, so I answer it. "Where is the little dude?" Marshall asks walking in holding Gumball's hand. I smile a little at them and say, "Um he is in the livingroom, laying on the floor."

**Marshall's P.O.V.**

I walk past Jake and let go of Gumball's hand, he didn't look to happy because of that. I go to the livingroom and see Finn. He reminded me of myself when I had to leave Gumball, but in this case I knew that he wouldn't end up with Bonni. "Hey little dude." I say gently. He wipes his face off and sits up a little bit. "Hey Marshall, what are you doing here?" He asks looking at me. His eyes were swollen from crying so much. "Just thought I would come an visit my favorite adventurer." I say smiling at him. I go sit beside him on the floor. "I also heard what happened today." He looks down and says, "Yeah." I pat him on the back and say, "Hey it wasn't because she doesn't like you kid, she just likes someone more. She cares about you like if you were her little brother." He nods and wipes his face off more. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it, I think she really likes Marcy. I can't do anything about that, except support them." He says smiling a little. I smile back at him, it was a really mature thing he said. "Yeah, you will find someone, trust me." I say standing up. I ruffle his hair that surprisingly not stuffed into his hat. "Thanks Marshall." He says. I smile back at him as I grab Gumball's soft hand, "No problem little dude." I look over at Jake and say, "He will be ok." He smiles.

**I had to put a sweet little moment between Marshall and Finn, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Anyways I hope you liked it. Review please. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

I woke up holding her close, the smell of strawberry bubblegum was attacking my nose, and I let it. She cuddled close into me, I smiled enjoying the warmth she was giving me. Then I saw those blue eyes. They were to beautiful to even describe. She pulled herself closer to me and took a deep breath. "Good morning Marcy." She says to me then yawns. I smile finding her yawning really cute. "Morning Bonni." I say hugging her close to me. I feel her hug me back.

After awhile of just laughing in bed enjoying each others company I decide to get up and make some food. I was starving. "Do you want some bacon, and eggs, and maybe toast?" I ask Bonni as we walk down the stairs. "Mmm that sounds really good actually." I smile and we walk into the kitchen. I get everything out and start cooking. Bonni helps me make everything. As we are making some eggs I see Marshall and Gumball making their way towards the kitchen. They were hand in hand, smiling at each other. I smile then look over at Bonni. "Aww they look so happy together." She says and then looks over at me. She gives me a little smile then goes back to cooking.

"Morning." Marshall says to me as he grabs some juice out of the fridge. "Good morning to both of you." Bonni says smiling really big at them both. Gumball blushes a little and sits down at the table. I start bringing the food over to the table with the help of Bonni. As we finish setting the table there is a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Bonni offers. I set the toast down and follow behind her. Bonni opens the door to Finn. His whole face goes red. "Oh.. Um hey... I didn't except to see you here... I wanted to talk to Marceline." I smile and step in front of Bonni. "I'm right here. Let's go on a walk, shall we?" I ask him, knowing how awkward it must be for him. He nods quickly and starts walking. I turn back to Bonni and say, "I'll be right back, try not to miss me to much." I wink at her and see her blush. I turn back around and go caught up to Finn.

"So I'm assuming that you know what happen yesterday." He says to me as we walk down my street. "Yes I am aware." I say looking over at him. He sighs, "Look I just wanted to tell you that if you and Bonni end up together, I will support you two. You guys are like my best friends and I want to see both of you happy." I smile and then hug him. "Finn, I know that you must be hurting right now, but you will find a girl and I know she will be amazing. Thanks for supporting me, you are a great friend." I say and feel him hugging back. As we break apart Finn gets hit in the head with a ball. "Ouch, what the what." He says looking around. A girl comes running over to him, "Oh my glob, I'm so sorry." She says looking at him. There was a light blush coming across Finn's face. "Oh... um... oh.." Finn says. I laugh and say, "What he means to say is it's alright by the way I'm Finn." She smiles really big and says, "Oh hey I'm Fionna." They shake hands and Finn gives her back her ball. "I'll see you around Finn." She says then runs off. I turn to Finn who turns to me and says, "Oh glob, I think I have another crush." I can't help but laugh. "Cool now let's go back to my house to get some food." He agrees, and we walk back to my house.

Inside I claim the spot right beside Bonni and Finn sits next to Gumball. I pile my plate full of food and start to eat. "So Marceline there is an upcoming talent show at school, what do you say we enter it?" Marshall asks. I look at him and swallow some food. "Hell yes." I say and smile at him. "Oh and Gumball can play guitar during it." I add on. His while face goes red, "I'm not to sure about that." He says looking over at me then at Marshall. "Oh come on man, you are actually amazing at playing it. So you should show off that talent." Marshall says grabbing hold of one of his hands. Gumball relaxes a bit and says, "Ok." I smile and say, "Sweet I'll write a couple of songs and we can see which one we like the best."

After we finish eating I head back up to my room and Bonni follows me. Once inside my room she falls back into my bed. I smile and start to go through my closet, looking for some clothes to wear. "So I'm thinking that I will get changed and ready, then I could walk or drive you home. Your choose." I say as I pick out a red sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and red converse. "Lets walk." Bonni says. "Ok." I say then head into my bathroom. I take a quick shower then get dressed. I attempt to brush out my long black hair, and then I brush my teeth. I walk out of my bathroom and see Bonni looking at some of my pictures. "Who is this?" She asks me holding up a picture of a man. He looks to be in his early thirties, has brown hair, and icy blue eyes. "Oh that is Simon, he used to take care of Marshall and I when we first came here." I say as she stands up. "What happened to him?" She asks curiously. I sigh and we start walking downstairs. "It's a pretty long story actually." I say looking over at her. She looks at me and says, "Well it's a pretty long walk."

"It all started the day I came home from meeting you. I was so happy that I finally made a friend." I say smiling at Bonni as we walked. I continued, "Anyways, my dad was packing up all of our stuff and his stuff, just everything. I was confused, but then he said we were going to be leaving. I was so sad because I was going to have to leave you. The next morning we woke up to a note our father left us saying a man named Simon was going to be taking care of us from now on. I haven't see my dad since." I take a breath and look over at bonni again who was listening closely. "Simon came and took us away to here. It was hard at first, but we got used to it. A couple years later Marshall and I noticed a change in Simon, he started leaving for longer periods of times. One time he was gone for two months and some stuff happened to us while he was gone. Anyways once-." I was cut off by Bonni, "Wait what stuff happened?" She asked. I smile at her a bit and say, "Maybe later, it's a different kind of story." She nods and I continue, "Anyways once Simon came home he was acting crazy. He started calling us Gunther and looking for someone named Betty. He had this plastic little crown that he would wear around and say that he was the Ice King. Once he started throwing things at us, I knew it was time to leave. So we packed up our stuff and went across town and stayed with the band. That is actually when we became a band. Keila heard me one day while I was going through some old stuff." I say then look at her, she smiles at me and says, "Wow that seems like it has been a pretty rough life. I'm sorry Marcy." She then hugs me tightly. I laugh a little and hug her back, "Yeah but it all got me to here, with you. Maybe it was all destiny." Bonni laughs and says, "And fate."

**BAAAM! Another chapter is done. Hope you guys are liking this story so far. Thanks for reading it. **


	12. Chapter 12

I was sitting in my backyard on a grass covered hill trying to write a song for the upcoming talent show, but my mind kept wandering to Bonni. I sigh to myself and decide, why not write one about her. I smile and start to write. After a couple hours I hear my back door close and someone walking towards me. I quickly close my notebook and turn around to see Gumball. "Hey have you seen Marshall?" He asks. I shake my head, "No I haven't." He sighs then asks, "What were you working on anyways?" I smile at him and he comes and sits beside me, "Just some songs for the talent show." He smiles, "Oh cool! Can I see them?" He asks. I pass him my notebook and let him read some, he gets to the one about Bonni and says, "This one sounds like it's for someone familiar. Like I don't know, Bonnibel maybe?" He smiles over at me and I feel my face warm up. "Um I ave no idea what you are talking about." I say taking the notebook away from him. "Oh come on, just admit it, you like her, more then just a little bit." I smile at him and rub the back of my neck nervously, "Is it that noticeable?" I ask. He nods his head laughing a bit, "Yes but only to your friends, Bonnibel will probably never catch on unless you tell her. She is book smart I'll give her that, but relationship stuff, she doesn't have a clue." I relax a little and say, "Ok thanks." Just then I hear the back door open again and hear Marshall call out, "Gumball there you are. Let's go we are going to be late for the movie." Gumball smiles and waves to me as he gets up and walks over to Marshall, who quickly pecks him on the lips and takes his hand.

I decide to go inside, because it was starting to get dark. I set my notebook down on the couch and go into the kitchen. I grab an apple from out of the fridge and take a bite out of it. As I walk back to the couch I hear a knock at the door. I slowly go and answer it. It was Bonni. "Hello Marceline." She says to me smiling. "Sup Bonni." She comes in and sits on the couch. She spots the notebook. "What is this?" She asks flipping through the pages. I go sit by her and take the notebook, which earns a pout from her, "This is my song book." I say as I look over at her. "Well can't I read them?" She asks a little sad. "I don't know Bon some of these are really personal." Her bottom lip sticks out and she says, "Well ok." I sigh and pass her the book, I couldn't say no to a face like that. "Just don't read the last page, that song isn't done yet." I say as I watch her read through the songs. "Ok." She says happily.

I was sitting in my computer chair as Bonni was laying on my bed, "So Marcy, you know how you told me that story about Simon?" She asks. "Yeah." I say not really liking where this conversation was going. "And how you said some stuff happened to you and Marshall. What kinds of stuff happened?" She asks. I sigh I was afraid of this. "It's kind of a long, terrible story Bonni." I say looking over at her. She was sitting cross legged in my bed looking right back at me. "I don't care, can you just tell me please." She begs. I go and climb into the bed with her an close my eyes, "Ok."

"It started a couple days after Simon had left Marshall and I...

"_Marcy do you know when Simon is coming back?" Marshall asked me as I made him some food to eat. "I don't know Marshall." I say sadly as I look over at Hambo who was 'helping' me cook. I hummed a little tune as I passed Marshall some food, I then sat beside him and ate with him. Just as we finished eating there was a knock at the door. Marshall looks over at me and I go look through the peep hole. Simon always told us not to let people in that we did not know, and I definitely didn't know this guy. I stepped away from the door and he knocked again, "I know you two are in there." He says. I panic and look over at Marshall. "Lets go hide." He whispers to me. So we run and hide under a table upstairs in Simons room._

_We hear the guy come in and he searches around. He comes up to Simons room and says, "Its time to stop hiding and come out you two." I look over at Marshall who looks like he was going to be sick. He looks under the table we were hiding under. "Found you." He says as he looks at us with his blood red eyes. He pulls us out from underneath the table and takes us to his car. "I'll bring you back when I'm done with you two." _

I stop telling the story for a second and look over at Bonni. She looks over at me kind of in shock. She puts her hand on my arm and says, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." I smile at her a little and say, "No I want you to know. You should know and either way you are going to find out." She moves closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

_We sit in the back of the car for what seems like hours. I held Marshall's hand in mine. I knew he was scared I was too. Then out of nowhere the car stopped. The man takes us into a building with him. "Now if you don't struggle it will all be over sooner." The man says. He takes us into a room and locks the door as he leaves. After a couple of minutes a new guy comes in holding some needles. "Hello kids. I'm just going to give you a little shot." He comes over to me. I look at Marshall, I had to be strong and show him that it was going to be ok. I let the man give me the shot and then he does the same to Marshall. _

"I blacked out after that, and when we woke up we were back home. Except our eyes were red, our teeth were more fangy, we both had this weird bite make, and we could do things that other people couldn't." I say to Bonni. I feel her arms wrap around me and pull me in tight. I also feel my shirt getting wet, she was crying. "Hey Bonni it's ok, look I'm fine." I say as I stroke her hair, I didn't like when she cried. "I know, it's just you had a terrible experience and I'm sad that you did." She mumbles into my shoulder. I laugh a little and just hold her until she stopped crying.

"So do you know what they did to you?" She asks me. I smile at her and say, "I think they turned us into vampires." She laughs and says, "You can't be serious." I smirk at her and start floating, "You doubt me." She stands up and starts observing me. "This... This shouldn't be possible." I laugh and look at her, "Oh but it is, look I'm doing it." She looks shocked and just stares at me, "Well, if you are a vampire then shouldn't you drink blood?" She asks. "Well actually Marshall and I have this weird thing with red foods, it is like we crave them and can't go a day without them. It's like a substitute for blood." I say looking around my room. "Yeah I have actually noticed that." Bonni says as she lays down and yawns. She smiles and pulls me down next to her. "I'm going to sleep over here tonight. I'm too tired to go home." She says. I smile and get up to turn the light off. I then crawl back into bed, where Bonni attaches herself to me again.

**So there is a little back story on Marceline's life, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and review this please. Have a great day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Marceline**

I set my song book down, that was enough writing for today. I smiled a little proud of the progress I was making. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I quickly fish it out. It was from Keila. I open the message and it reads:

_Hey Marcy, just wanted to remind you that Bongo and I are getting married on Saturday. _

_I want you to bring that girl you are always talking about, I want to meet her._

_Also let Marshall and all your friends know that they are invited._

_Wear something nice ;)_

I smile at the text. I still couldn't believe those two were getting married, they were such a weird couple. But then again look at Marshall and Gumball, and hopefully me and Bonni. I sigh. I still needed a date to the wedding, but I guess I could just bring Bonni as my date. I blush when I think about her. I get up and walk out of my room. I go to where my car is parked and get in. I drive to Bonni's house then get out. I knock on her door, but while waiting I get pretty nervous. Gumball answers the door. "Hey Marceline. Bonni is upstairs in her room." I smile at him then say, "Hey Saturday, is one of my good friends wedding. You and Marshall are invited. Dress nice." I walk up to Bonni's room. I knock three times then wait for her to answer. When she does she smiles. "Hey Marcy." She says then lets me into her room. Today she was wearing white skinny jeans, and a pink shirt. I sit on her pink bed and then look at her. "So there is this wedding on Saturday. It's for one of my good friends. Anyways I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" I ask then nervously rub the back of my neck. She smiles over at me and says, "Sure I love weddings. I can't wait to have my own." I smile at her and ask, "Oh yeah, what would yours be like?" She blushes a little and says, "It would have to be in the summer, but not on an extremely hot day. It would be outside, in this one place I know of..." She kind of zoned out thinking about it. I laugh to myself then snap my fingers in front of her face. "Stay with me Bonni." She shakes her head a little and blushes. "Sorry."

Saturday comes all to fast. "Marceline get your butt down here, otherwise we are going to be late." I hear Marshall call out to me. I take one last look in the mirror and smile. I looked pretty damn good. I was wearing a black dress. The top of it was a slim fit to my body but it got looser the further is went down. There was red ribbon wrapped around the middle of it. I wore my hair down. It had a natural wave to it. Lastly I had red heels on. Not extremely huge ones, but they were heels. I walk down stairs and go out to the car. After about a half an hour we get to the wedding. I walk in followed by Marshall. I go find Keila in her room.

"Marceline you made it!" She says to me as she hugs me. I smirk and hug her back. "I wouldn't miss it in the world." She steps back and checks me out a little. "You look good." I blush a little. "Thanks." I sit down on a chair that is in there and Keila sits down next to me. She gives me a smile then asks, "So is this girl going to be here?" I look over at her and laugh, "Her name is Bonnibel and yes she will be here." Keila smiles even bigger, "Good I want to meet this girl who you are so in love with." My face goes red. "I-I... You will meet her later. After your wedding, which you should probably be getting ready for. I'm going to go find some seats, I'll see you later." I get up and walk out of the room. I walk to the room where the wedding is going to be held. I spot Marshall, Gumball, Jake, Lady, Finn, Fionna, and last I spot Bonni. My jaw drops. She was wearing a simple pink dress, her hair was down with a little flower in it, and she was wearing pink heals. I make my way over to the group.

"Bonni you look amazing." I say to her as I stand beside her. She turns and sees me. "You look great yourself." She says and a blush grows across her face. We all sit down, I sit next to Bonni. The wedding starts. I see Bongo standing up at the alter looking pretty nervous. The music starts and flower girls come out. Then the brides and grooms maids. And finally Keila. She walks slowly down the aisle, and I look at her in awe. "Wow she looks beautiful."I whisper to Bonni. Bonni nods and watches her walk by. Finally she gets to the alter and whispers a few words to Bongo. I sit back in my seat and feel Bonni's hand touch mine. I smile and interwine our fingers together. I hear her breath out. Maybe she liked me, like I liked her. I think to myself, I shake my head. No way would a girl like her fall for someone like me. I sigh, but then feel her thumb rub my knuckles softly. I look over at her but she is to focused on the wedding to notice.

Everyone heads outside, where the after party is being held. I hold Bonni's hand as we make our way outside. Everyone crowds around the dance floor and watches Bongo and Keila share their first dance. I smile and watch them. They laugh with each other. Then I feel a pang of jealousy, I wanted what they had. I wanted it so bad, it almost hurt. I let go of Bonni's hand and say, "I'll be right back." I walk off to the front of the building. I stand there for a second and just breath.

**Why not ask Bonni out?**

_She would never say yes. _

I just stand there having this internal conflict. Why did I want her so bad? I sigh then kick some small rocks, I probably should go back. I walk back, slowly, taking my time. When I get back everyone is dancing with there date, well except for Bonni. She was just watching everyone, looking rather sad. I walk up to her and stick out my hand for her, "Can I have this dance?" I ask smiling at her. Her face lightens up when she sees me. "Yes please." she puts her hand in mine, then I lead her to the middle of the dance floor. "I'm not that great of a dancer." She admits while she looks up at me. "Just follow my lead." I say, as I put both hands on her waist. She puts hers around my neck. She then looks up at me with her blue eyes, I smile as we start to move back and forth, "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" I ask her. Her whole face goes red and she shakes her head. "Well they are." I say to her. She steps in closer to me and leans her head against my chest. "Thanks Marcy." I hear her say softly. I rest my head on top of hers and close my eyes. I take a deep breath of her strawberry bubblegum scent and smile.

_Hearts beat fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave? _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But I'm watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

I smile as I recognize the song, being sung. I hum softly along to it. I feel Bonni wrap her arms tighter around the back of my neck, as if she were afraid I could leave at any moment. I suddenly feel wetness on my arm. Bonni was crying. I step back a little so I could see her face. I wipe the tears away and softly ask, "What's wrong Bonni?" She shakes her head not wanting to tell me. I take her hand and lead her off the dance floor and away from the wedding. We sit in a field of grass and flowers. "Bonni please tell me what's wrong." She looks over at me and says, "It hurts ok? It hurts to be so in love with someone, who you know will never love you back." My heart breaks and I wrap my arms around her. "Bonni I never knew you were in love. Who is it?" I ask wanting to know who stole Bonni's heart. "I can't." She says pulling me closer to her. "Why can't you tell me. I thought we were best friends that told each other everything." My voice cracks in the middle of that because I too had started to cry. "I don't want to get rejected." She says so softly I barely can hear it. Then all of a sudden it clicks. "But what if you don't?" I ask her. She looks up at me, with puffy eyes. "Marceline-." I cut her off as I press my lips to her very soft ones. At first she tenses up, but then she melts into the kiss. Her arms pull me in close to her again, and I taste strawberry bubblegum.

**Marceline and Bonni are finally together, Yay! Hope you enjoyed reading this. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonni**

I pulled away from her so I could catch my breath. I rest my forehead on hers, then I open my eyes to see red ones staring back at me. I smile and she does too. "Glob, I've wanted to do that for a long time." She says as she smirks at me. I raise an eyebrow, "Why didn't you?" I ask curosily. She sighs, "I didn't think that someone like you would like someone like me." I sit there looking at her kind of confused. "Someone like me?" I ask. She smiles at me a little, "Yes, someone as perfect as you." I blush a little bit then she says, "Let's go back to the party, there is someone you have to meet." So we stand up and I feel her reach down and take my hand in hers.

Marceline walks right up to the bride and says, "Sup Keila, this is Bonnibel." Keila smiles at me then says, "Its nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Marceline." I look over to see Marcy blushing. I smile at her and then ask Keila, "Oh what kinds of things?" Just when she is about to answer Marshall comes up to Marcy. "Marcy, can we show all these people how to really dance?" Marceline laughs then looks over at me, "Mmm I don't know. I wouldn't want to leave my date here all alone." I smile at her and say, "Keila and I can talk, you go have fun." I watch her pout a little then she says, "Fine but only one dance. You go tell Guy to put on some better music." She smiles at me then leans over and kisses my cheek softly.

"Oh I'm so excited Marceline and Marshall haven't danced together in years." Keila tells me. I look at her and say, "I didn't even know Marceline could dance." she gasps in shock. "What?! Those two are like the best dancer in all of Ooo." I am a little shocked at this. I hear the music start and Marceline and Marshall walk to the middle of the empty dance floor. They were dancing the tango. I watch Marceline's hips move very fast and blush when I realize what I'm doing. I am in awe of the dance, who would of thought those two would be such good dancers.

After the dance Gumball are talking about some stuff, when Marceline comes and sits by me. Marshall sits by Gumball. "Oh man that was rough." Marceline says. Marshall nods in agreement. "Yeah we didn't do so hot." I open my mouth, "What? Are you kidding me? That was probably the most amazing dance I've ever seen." Marshall laughs a little. "Well you haven't seen us when we are in better shape. Plus you haven't seen Marceline doing a solo lyrical piece, that is amazing." I turn to see Marcy's face red. "Yeah and you will never see me do one." I pout and ask, "Why?" She smiles and takes my hand, "I just don't dance much anymore. I'm more focused on my music."

After a bit longer everyone decides to start leaving the party, including Marcy and me. Marcy decides to drive her car, while Gumball and Marshall ride home in my car. Marcy starts up the car and quickly ejects a CD. "What CD is that?" I ask, Marcy smiles at me and says, "Just a CD the band recorded." I take the CD and put it back in. As soon as I push play, I hear that bass I have come to love. I sit back and close my eyes, just letting the music overtake me. Then she starts to sing. Oh how I loved to hear her voice. It was so soothing and smooth, it helped me relax and soon sleep took over.

I woke up in a bed. Marceline's bed. I groan as I didn't want to get up, so I put my head back into her pillow, which had her amazing scent. She smelled like fall and rain. I felt movement and turned over to see Marcy sleeping beside me. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her. I kissed her shoulder, even though it was covered up by clothes, and then I fell back into a blissful night of sleep.

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I looked over to see Marceline who surprisingly wasn't there. I got out of her bed and began to search for her. As I walked downstairs I heard someone playing the piano. I looked around the corner of the room and spotted Marceline playing. She looked sad and as if she had been crying. She started to sing softly.

_Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? _

_That must be so confusing for a little girl._

_And I know you, you're going to need me here with you_

_But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too._

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy_

_And I need to save you, but who's going to save me? _

_Please forgive me for whatever I do_

_When I don't remember you._

She stopped playing and singing. I, myself, was almost in tears. She started to cry some more, so I walked over and put my arm around her. "Shh it's ok. It's all going to be ok." I told her. She hugged me then looked up at me. "I... I just need some time alone." She said, then got up and walked out of her house. I just sat there for a little while processing what that song was all about. I looked on the piano and saw a note that Simon wrote to Marceline. They were the words she had been singing. I flipped the note over to find that it was a picture of little Marcy. I smiled at the picture, she looked so cute. I set the picture down and headed outside. It wasnice out so I just sat on the porch, waiting for Marceline to come back to me. Deep down inside, I was afraid she would leave me again.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonni**

I sat on her porch for what seemed like hours, she still hadn't come back. I felt a tear slowly roll down my face, and she wasn't there to wipe it away. I didn't want her to leave again, not when I just got her. I heard a door close and some laughing. I look up and see Gumball and Marshall walking together. "Whoa Bonni, are you ok?" Gumball asks as he lets go of Marshall's hand and walks quickly over to me. I opened my mouth but just closed it and shook my head no. "Marceline, she left." I whisper as I start to cry again. Marshall walks past us and into the house. She didn't leave premently. She would of taken her bass, but I think I know where she is." He says picking up that old picture and looking at it. He sets it down the walks back over to us. "Come on." He says. Gumball takes his hand and I stand up. I follow them to Gumball's car.

Once we started to drive Marshall broke the silence by saying, "She didn't leave because of you Bonnibel, so please don't take it personally. She just has had a rough life, and hasn't really dealt with it, in the best ways." He turns on some music. Him and Gumball talk to each other, in a quiet tone. I look out the window, wondering where my Marceline is. I sigh. Why didn't she just talk to me about her life. I thought we were close enough to do that now. I thought about it, I actually didn't even know what we were. I close my eyes.

"Hey Bonni, get up we are here." Gumball tells me as he tries to wake me up. I open my eyes slightly and sit up straight. I get unbuckled and get out of the car, "Where are we exactly?" I ask looking around. Marshall kicks a rock and says, "Our old dance studio. It shut down like two years again, Marcy still comes here sometimes." We walk to the door which is open. We walk down a hall, which isn't lit. The whole place would be dark if there weren't any windows. I hear music and smile. She was here. I am about to run to the room that has music coming out of it but Marshall holds me back. "Just wait a second. She is probably dancing in there, you know that amazing dancing I told you about?" He asks smiling a little. I shake my head like I was a little kid. "Well get ready to see it." We walk to the door and open it slightly.

My eyes widen when I watch her. She was so graceful, but her eyes were filled with pain. She was crying as she danced. I watch as lands on the floor then gets up again. I never thought she danced that good. It almost made me want to cry. Her dancing told a story, one that was long and painful. She put her trust into people who always hurt her. I feel to my knees as I continued to watch her. The song ended amd she was on the ground crying. I didn't like this Marceline, she was completely broken. I liked the old Marceline, the brave but cooky one. I got up slowly and made my way over to her.

**Marshall**

I felt tears come to my eyes as I watched Marcy dance. I never knew how much pain she was in, I didn't even think to ask her. What kind of a brother was I. I felt a soft hand make its way into mine. He gave a little squeeze. I looked down to see him giving me a small smile. I tried to smile, but who was I kidding I didn't even deserve him. He pulled me into a hug and just held me close. I closed my eyes and hugged him back. He was always the only thing I could hold onto. I took a deep breath and breathed him all in. I loved him so much.

We pulled away and I saw Marcy and Bonni sitting together, holding each other. "Come on, lets give them some space." I say to Gumball and tug on his hand. We make our way outside. The sun was just starting to set. I find a rock and sit on it. Gumball comes between my legs and kisses my nose. "I love you." He says quietly. I smile and kiss his lips. "I love you too." I say as we break apart. He climbs beside me on the rock and we watch the sun set together.

**Marceline**

"Bonni what are you doing here?" I ask her as she held me close. She stroked my hair softly, so softly that I almost fell asleep. "I was worried about you." She whispers. She moves a little bit. I was laying in her lap looking up at her beautiful face. I could stare at it all day. She looked down at me and smiled a little bit, but I knew something was wrong. I sat up and looked into her blue eyes. "What's wrong Bonni?" She leans into my chest and asks, "I thought maybe you had left me again, and it scared me." I held the back of her head in my hand and kissed the top of her head. "Bon, I would never leave you again. I love you." I say as my face heats up. She pulls back and looks at my face. "I love you too Marcy." She says then leans in and kisses me softly. I feel her arms make their way around the back of my neck, it was like they belonged there. I slide my arms down around her waist. I smiled as we fit so nicely together.

I stood up and helped Bonni up. She held onto my hand as we started to walk down the hall. She walked close to me and held onto my arm with her other hand as well. She leaned her head on my shoulder. Outside we found Gumball and Marshall sitting on a rock, watching the sun set. "Can we join you?" I ask smiling at Marshall. He nods. Bonni and I sit on another rock close to them. Bonni curls into my side and sighs happily. I kiss her forehead and smile at her. "Hey Marceline, what are we?" She asks sitting up a little bit. I smile and say, "I'm yours, and you are all mine." I wink at her and we watch the beautiful sunset.


	16. Chapter 16

**Marceline**

I watched her sleep peacefully as I finished writing a song. The song was for her, to let her know how much I actually care for her. I smile as I kiss her forehead and head downstairs. Marshall and Gumball were already up, seeing how it was already past noon. "Yo, guys I finished the song finally." I say setting the book on the table so they can read it. Marshall smiles and so does Gumball. "Wow this is really good." Gumball says. "Yeah but I don't think you really need us up there with you. It's more of a solo piano piece don't you think?" Marshall asks looking at me. I nod slowly and say, "Yeah I guess you are right. So are we just going to do another song?" Marshall laughs. "No, we just wont do the talent show." He says as he puts an arm around Gumball. I smile at him, then head to the kitchen. I set my book down and get some juice from the fridge.

As I drink my juice I look over the song carefully. While I'm doing this I feel a pair of arms go around my waist. "Good morning" I hear a sweet voice say. I quickly shut my book and say, "Good morning, Bonni." I turn around and kiss her. I pull back and she smiles at me. "So what are we going to be doing today?" She asks as she looks up at me. "Well Marshall and I have band practice today." I say then drink the rest of my juice. "Oh cool, can I come?" I quickly say," No." She looks a little hurt so I hug her and say, "Sorry it's just that they are closed practices and we have to get stuff done today. I can't have any distractions." I wink at her and continue, "But I'll give you a ride home, after I get dressed."

I let the warm water hit my tense shoulders. I close my eyes as I hum and wash my hair. Once I'm done in the shower I dry off and put clothes on. I'm wearing blue jeans, a red sweatshirt, and red converse. I put my hair up into a ponytail. I grab my keys and bass then walk downstairs. Bonni is talking with Gumball. She smiles as she sees me and gets up and walks over to me. "How do you manage to look so perfect everyday?" She asks as she grabs my hand. I laugh and say, "Oh Bon you're the only perfect one here." I open the door for her, and we walk out to my car.

"So are you ready for the talent show tomorrow?" Bonni asks me as I put on my sunglasses. I smile over at her and reply, "Yeah I think I am." she smiles and puts in one of my CDs. She closes her eyes and leans back into the seat. I start driving to her house. Once I drop her off and kiss her goodbye, I head over to Keila's house.

I walk into the house knowing that only Guy would be there. "Hey Guy I'm going to use the grand piano." I yell to him. "Ok." he yells back. I smile and make my way to the basement. I sit on the piano bench and start to warm up my fingers. Then I practice the song for Bonni. I smile as I finish singing and hear clapping. I turn and see Guy. "That sounded really good." He says as he looks at my book. "Thanks." I say then I hear the front door open and close. "Hey where are you guys?" I hear Marshall call out. "Down here." Guy shouts back. Marshall and Gumball come down.

"So play the song again, I didn't hear it." Marshall tells me, after I told him I had just finished playing it. So I start playing it again, then I start to sing it. My eyes close and I go to another world where it is only me and Bonni. She is sitting on that old white fence where we met, and boy did she look pretty. The clapping brought me back to reality. "That was amazing!" Gumball says looking at me. "Thanks." I say laughing.

After we play a couple of songs for just fun, I decide to head home. It wasn't that late when I got home so I decided to pack up a basket and go over to Bonni's so I did. When I got there I knocked on the door and her father answered. He smiled at me and said, "Bonnibel is upstairs." I thanked him and headed up there. I knocked a couple of times and then she answered. I smile and take her hand. "Come on, let's go on a picnic." I say as I tug on her hand down the stairs. She laughs and kisses the back of my hand. "Ok."

We got and find a grass field and set up the picnic. We eat and laugh, it was the perfect date. We laid next to each other and looked up at the clouds. "That one looks like a rabbit." She says pointing to a cloud. I laugh, "Yeah it does." After hours of just laying there with each other, I decided it was time to get Bonni home. "Come on Bon." I say to her. She slowly walks to my car and get in. By the time I get to her house she is sleeping, I smile. I get out and go to her side. I pick her up gently and carry her inside. Her mother smiles at me and says, "I'm glad she found you again. Have a good night." I smile and say, "You too." I drive home and fall asleep.

I take a deep breath. I don't know why I was so nervous I had done this a bunch of other times.

**Yeah but not for the girl you are in love with.**

I hear myself think. I hold onto my mic tightly. "Up next is Marceline!" The annoucer says to the crowd. I walk out to the piano. I smile to the crowd and say, "I wrote this song a little bit ago for someone really special to me." I sit on the piano bench and start to play slowly. I close my eyes, then I sing.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out. _

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._

_What's going on in that beautiful mind,_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

I open my eyes and look at the crowd. I search for those blue eyes, and when I find them I sing,

'_Cause all of me, loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges,_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

I smile and give her a quick wink. I can tell that she is crying, but she has the biggest smile on her face too. I continue to play.

_How many times do I have to tell you,_

_even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

'_Cause all of me, loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges,_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard._

'_Cause all of me, loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges,_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

I stop playing the piano and sing out the last two lines, looking right at Bonni.

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh._

I stand up and look around the room. The crowd starts to yell really loud, a girl even hops onto the stage and kisses me. I push her away and head backstage. I wipe my mouth off and make my way out to the rest of the students. I find my group of friends. Finn is talking with Fionna when he sees me, "Marcy that was amazing!" He says. I smile at him and make my way through the crowd. They part for me as I try to find Bonni. I smile at her when I finally do. I am about to go over and kiss her when some girls ask for my autograph, I quickly scribble my name for them then push them out of the way. Bonni was really the only girl I wanted to see.

I walk up to her and kiss her and she kisses me back. I feel sparks with her that I have never felt with anyone else. "Marcy that was the most incredible song I've ever heard. It was so beautiful."She says as she pulls me into a hug. "It was all for you." I say into her ear. She pulls me even closer to her.

"And the winner of thiss years talent show is Marceline!" The announcer says. I smile and let go of Bonni. "I'll be right back." I say and kiss her cheek. "Try not to miss me to much." The crowd parts for me again so I make my way to the stage pretty easily. I am handed a trophy, but then the crowd starts chanting, "Encore, encore!" I smile and take the mic from the announcer. "Ok, ok I'll do one more song, but I'm going to need Gumball and Marshall to come up here with me." I smile at them both. Gumball's face turns really red, and Marshall just pulls him along. I go sit back on the piano, Marshall sits a drum seat, and Gumball grabs a guitar. I tell them what song we are going to play and the nod. I started to play and so did they. Marshall then began to sing.

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

I smiled at him and started to sing.

_Oh simple things where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Gumball looked nervous but he still leaned into the mic and closed his eyes and started to sing.

_**I came across a fallen tree**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_

_**Is this the place we used to love?**_

_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

Marshall smiled at Gumball then started to sing again.

**Oh simple things where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

I looked at Bonni and smiled at her while I sung.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_**Oh simple things where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. **_

**And if you have a minute why don't we go? **

**Talk about it somewhere only we know? **

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go?**

**So why don't we go?**

The music slowed down a bit and I smiled as I sang the last part to her.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

After I hit the last note on the piano, the crowd went wild again. Marshall went and hugged Gumball. I smiled at the two, then I hopped off the stage, found Bonni and took her outside.

I took a breath of fresh air and sat beside Bonni on a bench. She laid her head on my shoulder and we just relaxed. Then her head shot up and she said, "I can't believe that girl kissed you." I could only laugh. "I know it was super gross, but I pushed her away because I was way more interested in finding you." She smiled and kissed my cheek softly. She put her head back on my shoulder.

"There you two are. We have been looking everywhere for you." I heard Finn say. I looked back and saw the whole gang. "It is a mad house in there right now." Marshall says with a grin. I smile back at him and say, "Good. Lets all get out of here. Movie night at my house tonight." I stand up and find Bonni's hand. We all walk to our cars and then drive to my house. Marshall and I are the first ones to get there. When we open the door we see a man with dark hair in our house. He turns around and I hear Marshall gasp.

"Dad?"

**Well that was a long one :) Give me a couple reviews if you want. See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Dad?" I say looking at him. He smiles at us, "Marceline, Marshall! It so good to see you." He takes a step closer to us and I take a step back and hiss. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I yell. He smiles a little at me and says, "I thought you would be happy to see me." I laugh bitterly, "What made you think we would be happy to see you? You ditched us. Just get out of our house. Now!" I shout. "I left for your own good. I was protecting you when I left." Marshall touches my shoulder lightly, I could tell he was shaking. "Please just leave. We have friends coming over. We need to think about all this before we talk to you." He nods a little and barely whispers, "I can respect that." Then just like that he disappears. "What the hell?" Marshall says in disbelief of what he just saw. The doorbell rings before we can talk anymore.

I pulled Bonni closer to me as we watch the movie. I wasn't really watching it, I was to busy thinking about what had happened earlier with my dad. I close my eyes and lay my head on her shoulder. I kiss her neck gently. She pulls me in closer to her, I open my eyes to see blue ones looking back into mine. "What's wrong?" She whispers to me, then she kisses my nose. I wonder how she knew something was wrong. "I just.. Hmmm. Can we just talk later about it. I just want to cuddle with you right now." I can feel her laugh a little and she pulls me in even closer so our noses touch. "Ok." she says then leans in and her lips gently touch mine. I smile and kiss her back. "Eww guys get a room." I hear Finn say. I pull away from Bonni and blush. She smiles and pulls me back into her. I rest my head on her chest. The sound of her heart beating puts me to sleep.

I wake up to her softly nudging me. "Come on lets go up to your room." She whispers to me then kisses me lightly on the forehead. I get up slowly and follow her to my room. Once I get into my room I fall onto my bed. I feel Bonni sit next to me and she starts to play with my hair. I flip over and look up at her. She smiles softly down at me. "You are so beautiful." I tell her as I smile back at her. I see her start to blush. "Thank you." She lays down next to me and puts her head on my shoulder. "So what was wrong earlier?" She asks as we both stare up as my ceiling, which has some old glow in the dark stars on it. "My dad showed up earlier." I whisper. She turns and looks at me, "So what are you going to do about it?" I look down at her and say, "I'm not really sure yet. I don't know if I want him back in my life. I mean he just left me and Marshall when we were young." I feel her kiss me softly on my jaw, "You should sit down and talk to him, I'm sure he left you for some reason." I yawn and nod. "Ok I'll do it tomorrow maybe, but right now lets go to sleep." I get up and turn off the light then I come and lay back in my bed. I wrap my arms around Bonni and quickly fall asleep.

_I was standing in a field. The sky was an orangish color, and the trees leaves were falling slowly to the ground. I looked around as I felt the autumn air blow through my hair. I see my father in front of me. "Marceline, I left you because I honestly didn't want you anymore." My father says to me. Bonni and Simon appear beside him. "None of us want you, Marceline." I hear Bonni say. They turn their back to me and walk away. I scream for them to come back, to love me, but they keep walking. I fall to my knees and everything goes dark. _

I wake up crying. Was it true? Did no one love me? I feel arms pull me down into them and feel a soft kiss planted on my forehead. "Shh, it was only a dream." Bonni says softly to me. She holds me until I stop crying and even after then. She placed little kisses all over my face in an attempt to calm me down. That's when I realized that she really did love me, and would never leave me. I fell back asleep with her holding me close. When I woke up she was still there holding my close to her heart. I smiled and just stayed there for a little while. I watched her sleep. I looked at her face. She had light cute little freckles going across her nose. I saw her dimples as she moved in her sleep. I looked at her lips, they were always so soft. I placed a small kiss on them. Then pulled away. I saw those blue eyes I had fallen in love with open slowly, then that smile, the one that made you smile, come upon those lips. "Morning Marcy." She says to me softly. She closes her eyes again and rubs my arms lightly. "Mmm I don't want to get up." She tells me. I smile again, she had that affect on me, "Well we don't have to go to school today, I kind of enjoy just laying here looking at your pretty little face." She opens her eyes again and a blush creeps across her face. "You have not been staring at me while I sleep, have you?" She asks laughing. I laugh with her and say, "I have because you are so beautiful." She smiles and pushes me. Then she kisses me. "Come on we don't want to be late for school." She says as she pulls away.

I park my car and take a deep breath. It wasn't like I hated school, it just took so much energy to go everyday. I unbuckle me seatbelt and hear Marshall sigh, "Do we really have to go to school." I nod and smile, "You know if you didn't show up, Gumball would kill you." We both get out of the car and I hear him laugh. "Yeah I guess you are right." We start walking into the school. Girls and boys stop and stare at us as we walk into the school. "Can I please get your autograph?" A girl asks me as her and a group of her friends rush up to me. It was like I was famous or something. "Yeah sure I guess." I say not knowing what else to do. I sigh all of there papers, then a girl slips me a small piece of paper and walks away. I open up the paper and it says, _"Call me."_ with her number and a heart. I laugh to myself and start walking. I shove the paper into my pocket. I go to find Bonni.

I walk Bonni to her class and carry her books. "Well here we are, have a good time in class. See you next period." I say then bend down and kiss her on the cheek. I hand her, her books, then start walking to my class, which was right down the hall.

In class I doodle and write new lyrics to songs. I also think about my dad. I suppose I should at least hear his side of the story right? I sigh and blow a piece of hair out of my face. I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around to see a girl dressed in all purple. She had brown hair and was a little bigger. "So like I totally heard you play in the talent show. You like totally rock!" I smile and say, "Well thanks." She smiles back at me and says, "Oh by the way I'm Lucy Sophie Precella, but everyone just calls me Lsp." I look at her and say, "Oh cool." I was kind of tired of talking to her to be honest, I still wasn't that much of a social person. "Yeah so I was like totally wondering, if you like wanted to see a movie with me on Friday?" She asks while she chews louder on her gum. I give her a small smile and say, "Well I actually already have a girlfriend, so I'm going to have to say no to that." She smiles back at me and says, "Well if you and her ever break up just give me a call." she winks and passes me a paper with her number on it. I turn around and shove it into my pocket with the other one. Seriously two numbers in one day, what was going on?

Lunch time came all to slow. I set my lunch down at the table with the rest of the gang. I sit right next to Bonni. Marshall sits next to me and nudges me, "So I heard that you are like famous now." I smirk at him then say, "Yeah it's not all that fun." Jake laughs and says, "How is it not fun? I bet you could get anyone to do anything you wanted." I look over at him and feel Bonni's thumb go across my knuckles. "Well I do like all the attention, but all these girls keep giving me their numbers." I feel Bonni squeeze my hand and turn to me, "What?" I reach in my pocket and pull out some numbers, "Like seriously its so annoying." I say to Bonni. I look at her face and can tell she is kind of mad, maybe even jealous. I smile and rub her hand gently. "It's not like I am going to call any of them Bon. Why would I when I have you already?" I see her blush a little and hear a couple, "awws." From the gang. Bonni leans against my arm and puts her head on my shoulder. I relax into her.

Once lunch is over and I walk Bonni to class, I make my way down the hall. I just am about to turn the corner when something catches my eye. I stop and look at the poster. It was for an upcoming dance. I bet Bonni would love to go to this, and it would show everyone that I have a girlfriend. I smile and make my way to class.

At the end of the day I meet Bonni at her locker. I lean against a locker beside hers. "So there is this dance coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I ask her as she closes her locker. She smiles at me and finds my hand, we start to walk. "Yeah sure." She says as she walks closer to me. I smile and look down at her. "Cool." we walk out to my car and talk about each others days went. I open the car door for her and wait for her to get in. Then I close it and walk over to my side. Just as I am about to get in I hear someone call my name, I turn and see my dad. "Dad what do you want?" I ask walking over towards him a bit. "I just want to talk." I look back at my car and say, "Well right now is not a good time." He looks over to the car and smiles, "Well are you going to introduce me to your friend at least, she looks very cute." I blush and shake my head. "No." That doesn't stop him from appearing right in front of her door. I run over and Bonni gets out. "Hello sir, I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum, Marceline's girlfriend." I didn't know it was possible but my dad's smile got even bigger. "Aww little Marcy is all grown up and has a girlfriend." My face goes red and I hear Bonni giggle, "Dad stop, I don't evenwant to talk to you right now. We are leaving." I say then get into my car. Bonni gets in too. I start the caar and drive away.

"Come on Marceline, he didn't seem like that bad of a guy. I mean yeah he left you when you were little but look he is back. You just have to go talk to him." Bonni says to me as she lays on my bed. I was in my bathroom, changing my shirt. I put the shirt on then go lay beside Bonni. "Yeah I guess you are right." she laughs and hugs me, "Yeah well I'm always right." She smiles and kisses me.

**The next chapter will have more with Marceline and her dad, Marshall will probably be there too. Hope you liked reading and review :) See you whenever I update next.**


End file.
